In Spite of All the Danger
by Shaka Moon
Summary: [em andamento] Saga, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, visto pelos olhos de um Kanon adolescente. Insinuações muito leves de twincest.


**Título: **38º C, Casa de Gêmeos

**Sumário:** "Tanto Saga como eu tínhamos a mesma idade, mas sempre me falavam que eu era o gémeo mais novo. Deve ser por isso que cresci acreditando piamente que Saga precisava cuidar de mim." Saga, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, visto pelos olhos de um Kanon adolescente. Insinuações muito leves de twincest.

**Género:** Por agora, general, família e reflexão. Talvez um pouco de one-sided twincest, se olharem com muita atenção.

**Notas da Autora:** Já faz muito tempo desde a minha última fanfic de CdZ... bem, isso é meio que um retorno. Já tinha saudades desse fandom que foi um dos meus primeiros e agora, com uma nova visão das personagens, decidi por a minha escrita à prova. Nunca escrevi com Saga e Kanon, mas sempre senti que não lhes era feita justiça em muitas fanfics e tentei mudar um pouco isso (risos). só posso esperar que gostem da minha tentativa de retratar a relação entre esses dois gêmeos lindos.

**Nota2:** Não foi betada. Se alguém se oferecer para dar uma revisão futura, eu agradeço! ^_^ Não mostrei a ninguém, por isso qualquer erro me desculpem.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

_~x~_

Há muito tempo atrás, eu estava no santuário de Atena brincando dentro de casa. A casa em que eu estava era a que meu irmão protegia, uma casa enorme, cheia de espaços vazios e de chão infinitamente escuro e gelado. Saga protegia a terceira casa do santuário, a casa de Gêmeos.

Eu estava um pouco triste ali. Mas tristeza não se comparava à raiva que eu sentia. Nunca agiria por me sentir magoado. Era tudo em prol de um bem maior, um plano do qual eu fazia parte como um peão. Ou talvez fosse o criador desse tal bem maior pelo qual eu lutava. Não consegui precisar na altura.

Eu ficava em casa todo o dia, ultimamente. Saga saía de manhã, enquanto eu ainda ressonava alto na cama do lado. Uma das poucas vezes em que me fingi adormecido e o espreitei pelo canto do olho, vi um sorriso singelo e quase paternal em seus lábios. Depois o sorriso se espalhou pelo resto do rosto, e Saga quase riu, mas vi-o conter-se para não me acordar. Ouvi-o murmurar, por entre seus lábios de seda um _Bom dia, Kanon_, ao qual eu quis responder. Em vez disso afundei mais a cabeça no travesseiro quente e me revolvi nos lençóis, que estavam fazendo um efeito de estufa nada agradável sobre meu corpo.

Tanto quanto me lembro, na Grécia era sempre verão. O sol brilhava sempre, como uma bênção mas ao mesmo tempo como um martírio para aqueles que, como meu irmão, saiam para treinar nas manhãs sempre ensolaradas, áridas e quentes. A Grécia era um lugar terrível para alguns outros cavaleiros que não eram naturais de cá e tinham vindo de outros países distantes, como Camus de Aquário e Afrodite de Peixes. Os dois meninos que treinavam para se tornarem cavaleiros de ouro junto com meu irmão sofriam horrores com o calor desmesurado que acometia o santuário nos meses de verão. Camus era francês, mas veio da Sibéria, tanto quanto sabia, e Afrodite tinha vindo da Gronelândia, apesar de seu país natal ser a Suécia. Mais de uma vez vi os dois sucumbirem ao calor, com grossas gotas de suor escorrendo das suas testas, cabelos e peitos esculpidos. Pensei no quão desafortunados eles eram com um clima desses. Saga e eu estávamos muito bem aqui – é certo que o calor se tornava insuportável a certas horas, mas sempre o aguentámos sem problemas. Mas eu não me ajustava à vida no santuário, e por isso Saga estava muito melhor do que eu aqui.

Saga.

O que eu posso dizer sobre meu irmão?

Deuses, tenham piedade de mim, pois eu pequei e peco ainda agora o bastante pelos dois de nós.

* * *

Eu brincava com a boa vontade de Saga muitas vezes.

- Saga, traz minhas peúgas, por favor – eu pedia, com um sorriso besta e ao mesmo tempo olhos de cachorrinho na cara. Como aqueles caras dos filmes americanos que vivem rodeados de putas que fazem tudo para eles, e mercenários que contratam para dar cabo dos inimigos de tráfico de droga. Poucas vezes me senti tão merda assim. A bondade de Saga me lembrava inconscientemente do quão merda eu era, e me sentia ainda pior, se é que era possível.

* * *

- Saga, treina comigo.

Nessas alturas Saga sorria para mim e ia pegar suas sandálias de faixas do armário.

- Saga, traz minhas sandálias também!

Eu via o suspiro que escapava dos lábios dele, toda a vez. Mas eu não precisava insistir mais, porque ele sempre acabava indo e voltando com meus pertences.

* * *

- Saga, faz o jantar pra nós?

- Mas Kanon, você passa o dia todo em casa. Bem que podia preparar uma janta pra nós dois.

Eu abanei sempre a cabeça à observação de meu irmão. Ele sempre dizia isso, e eu sempre inventava de uma desculpa para não fazer nada.

- Ah, eu sei, Saga... mas você tem mais experiência com essas coisas... e além disso, eu adoro aquela sopa de especiarias que você faz! Sabe bem ter algo pra encher a barriga – eu acabava sorrindo descaradamente.

Saga não sabia a sensação boa de ter comida caindo num estômago vazio fazia muito tempo. Eu sempre notei e nunca disse nada. A comida lhe pesava, nenhuma refeição era capaz de animá-lo. Se calhar ele ficaria mais feliz se eu cozinhasse algo para ele, e por uma vez me senti tentado a fazê-lo. Guardei a ideia para posteriormente fazer algo acerca dela, mas nunca mais a procurei no turbilhão de coisas que enchiam a minha mente adolescente.

* * *

Eu via a distância nos gestos de Saga, no olhar azul, límpido como o oceano, que agora se enublava de desgosto.

Mas eu era um egoísta narcisista, e nunca fiz nada pra ninguém, nem muito menos me importei com os sentimentos dos outros.

Por isso, quando via esse olhar nos olhos de meu querido irmão, eu virava a cara para outro lado, sem nenhuma reacção. Eu me sentia chorando de desconsolo interiormente, por me sentir um inútil, um filho da puta da pior espécie. À noite, me pegava rindo no quarto como um louco, sozinho, enquanto Saga saía para seus passeios de ronda nocturna com Aioros de Sagitário.

* * *

- Boa noite, Kanon – Saga falou, a voz pesada, os olhos cansados depois de um dia duro de treinamento. Eu notei-o mais sério que o habitual.

- E aí, maninho? – tentei animá-lo inutilmente com um de meus sorrisos besta. Costumava arrancar gargalhadas suaves dele com essa atitude, e geralmente ganhava um cafuné no cabelo de sua mão calejada e generosa. Nesse dia não ganhei nada.

Saga se dirigiu para o quarto. Parecia um autómato. Eu queria muito acabar com esse silêncio pesado dele, que parecia se apegar ao ar e cair sobre nós dois como o petróleo se apega às penas das aves intoxicadas.

Vi Saga tirar a camisola, primeiro, e me peguei atento demais no peito ainda pouco musculado dele, mas que tinha tempo o suficiente para amadurecer e se tornar uma espécie de escultura grega. Saga pareceu me pegar, com seu cosmo cansado, mas sempre vigilante, e se virou para trás.

- Kanon? – perguntou, esticando o pescoço para me ver no umbral da porta. Rapidamente me escondi na sombra para ele não me pegar.

E, depois disso, eu me sentia a pior merda de todas, porque Saga era sempre preocupado, atencioso, carinhoso comigo como ninguém alguma vez tinha sido, e eu estava a reduzir isso a um desejo puramente carnal. E enquanto fosse apenas carnal, tudo estava bem.

* * *

Eu era jovem, Saga era jovem. Mas ele sufocou esses pensamentos, se é que eles alguma vez existiram, em baixo dum travesseiro denso, sem hipótese de escapatória. Tanto Saga como eu tínhamos a mesma idade, mas sempre me falavam que eu era o gémeo mais novo. Deve ser por isso que cresci acreditando piamente que Saga precisava cuidar de mim e, de certa forma, até hoje acredito.

Saga... não tem maneira de ele alguma vez ter pensado em mim desse jeito. Se ele quisesse me castigar por tudo o que eu lhe havia feito... hoje, eu levaria com tudo e pediria por mais. Não mereço perdão, nem seu, nem de Atena, e nunca mereci, nunca merecerei.

Saga merece amor, amor de irmão, de pai, de mãe, de mulher e de homem. Ele merece todo o amor no mundo. Meu deus, porque eu errei tanto com ele?

* * *

Cada vez mais tinha a certeza de que Saga era um anjo, um santo nato, e que qualquer treinamento que recebesse poderia sequer chegar perto da perfeição bondosa que era o seu coração. Saga fez tudo por mim e por todos, e eu... deitei tudo a perder.

Mas apesar de tudo, apesar dessa enorme deslealdade para com a deusa Atena e meu próprio irmão, eu ainda conseguia fazer pior. Oh, sim. Por vezes eu subestimava-me e achava que não podia fazer pior. Claro que todas as vezes me enganei redondamente.

Foi gradual, talvez não tenha sido; talvez sempre tivesse estado entre mim e Saga, como o ar denso e envolvente duma tarde de verão sufocante. Dizem que irmãos gêmeos sempre estão unidos por algum tipo de laço inteligível, e pela minha parte, eu podia corroborar o mito.

Senti-me a pior escória à face da terra quando dei por mim espiando Saga durante os treinamentos, quando ele acordava, quando ele deitava... cheguei até, num momento de loucura, a contar quantas vezes ele passava as mãos no cabelo; quantas vezes falava animadamente com Aioros ou dava conversas de moral para os aprendizes mais novos.

O pior mesmo... o pior foi quando eu me apercebi que quaisqueres que fossem nossos destinos, eles estavam irremediavelmente interligados. E tinha a certeza de algo; Saga era mais meu que eu dele, mas me apeguei a esse fio de esperança como se minha vida dependesse disso, e deixei a obsessão crescer até quase explodir em meu peito.

* * *

~oOo~

Muito bem, está aí a estória. Espero que tenham gostado, pois estava a ponderar continuá-la, descrevendo a relação deles até à morte dos dois (olá spoiler!). Me digam algo nos comentários (esperando comentários rsrsrs)

Beijos!

_Shaka Moon _  
_(07/07/2013)_


End file.
